Demigod Chat Room
by panmr31
Summary: The demigods of Camp Half-Blood are chatting in a chat room! Percy, Annabeth, and Nico oh my! haha lolz so anyways plz read & you might get a laugh or two... I hope. Plus this is my first story so no flamers plz. thx.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Ok well this is my first story so plz comment in the comments how I can improve. And I have chapters 2,3,4 ready & I'll continue the story if ppl like it. no flamers plz! Disclaimer: I don't own characters  
**

**

* * *

**  
Demigod Chat Room - Chapter 1

Character List:

Seaweed Brain: Percy

Wise Girl: Annabeth

Lightning: Thalia

NatureFreak: Grover

Warrior: Clarisse

MusikLover: me!

(MusikLover has logged on)  
(Seaweed Brain has logged on)  
(Wise Girl has logged on)  
(Lightning has logged on)  
(NatureFreak has logged on)

MusikLover: What's up every1!

Seaweed Brain: WAZZ UP!

Lightning: Hey

NatureFreak: Where did I put that tin can?

Wise Girl: Random

Seaweed Brain: Is it in your hands?

NatureFreak: *looks down* no... *moves eyes side to side*

MusikLover: I wanna listen to music...

Lightning: Then listen to music

MusikLover: Nah

Wise Girl: Why not?

MusikLover: Cuz I don't feel like getting my iPod.

Seaweed Brain: Woooow...

MusikLover: Well, I have to, like, get up & get it. Then I have to sit down & pick a song. It's really difficult.

Wise Girl: Are you really _that_ lazy?

MusikLover: Yes...yes I am.

Lightning: Oh, but you can type words, but you can't get your iPod?

MusikLover: Uh-huh

Seaweed Brain: Wow

Lightning: lol

NatureFreak: I swear I just had a tin can right here...

MusikLover: Mystery! dun...dun...DUN!

NatureFreak: Where is that- OW!

Wise Girl: What happened?

NatureFreak: Percy just threw a soda can at my head!

Wise Girl: PERCY!

Lightning: You better run Perce!

MusikLover: LOL

Seaweed Brain: Hey! I wasn't aiming at his head! I was just giving him more food!

NatureFreak: & its good…thanks Percy!

Seaweed Brain: See Annabeth! No need to kill me now...

Wise Girl: *glares* ...fine

MusikLover: Awwww!

Wise Girl: What?

MusikLover: I wanted to see Percy get beat up!

Seaweed Brain: I'd like to see _you _get beat up!

(Warrior has logged on)

Warrior: Whose talking about people getting beat up?

Seaweed Brain: Clarisse?

Warrior: No, Zeus. Yes Clarisse!

MusikLover: Don't have to yell. jeez...

Warrior: *glares* Was I talking to you?

MusikLover: Maybe... *moves eyes side to side*

Warrior: So who's getting beat up?

NatureFreak: Percy!

Seaweed Brain: Thanks Grover.

NatureFreak: Sorry Perce.

Warrior: Percy, come outside of your cabin.

Seaweed Brain: Why?

MusikLover: I soo gotta see this...bye

(MusikLover has logged off)

Lightning: Me 2

(Lightning has logged off)

NatureFreak: I'll back you up Percy!

Wise Girl: Me too.

(NatureFreak has logged off)  
(Wise Girl has logged off)

Warrior: Come. Out. Side. NOW!

(Warrior has logged off)

Seaweed Brain: gulp

(Seaweed Brain has logged off)


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so chapie 2 is up! thx 2 every1 who liked it & those who commented 2. so i have some new characters & i listed them below. hope u guys like it! Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so I am not a genius & I don't own the characters.**

Demigod Chat Room - Chapter 2

Character List:

SonOfHades: Nico

SonsOfHermes1: Connor

SonsOfHermes2: Travis

Love & Beauty: Aphrodite

(MusikLover has logged on)  
(Wise Girl has logged on)  
(SonOfHades has logged on)  
(Lightning has logged on)  
(Seaweed Brain has logged on)  
(Warrior has logged on)

Seaweed Brain: Ow, my eye still hurts...

Warrior: Good

MusikLover: haha Percy, you screamed like a girl!

SonOfHades: Man, I missed it!

Wise Girl: At least it's healing Percy.

Lightning: Sorry, I would've helped but I wanted to watch.

Seaweed Brain: ...

MusikLover: Connor & Travis are sooo gonna get it!

Lightning: What did they do this time?

MusikLover: Well, they thought it would be funny to take my iPod while I fell asleep earlier...

Wise Girl: And that's bad?

MusikLover: YES!

Seaweed Brain: So did they succeed?

MusikLover: Nope. When they took the earphones out of my ears I woke up. Then they started running for their lives.

Lightning: Who's your godly parent anyway?

MusikLover: Guess ;)

Wise Girl: Hermes?

MusikLover: Nope (popped the 'p')

Seaweed Brain: Aphrodite?

MusikLover: O.o Do you really think I'm the daughter of the goddess of love & beauty?

(Love & Beauty has logged on)

Love & Beauty: Hey! This world lives on love & beauty!

(Love & Beauty has logged off)

MusikLover: Well that was weird...

Seaweed Brain: Aren't all gods & goddesses weird?

Warrior: Dionysus?

MusikLover: FALSE!

SonOf Hades: You answered 'false' for a yes-or-no question?

MusikLover: Yupp

Lightning: So who's your parent?

MusikLover: Apollo!

Lightning: ooo... Now we know why you want to get back at the Stolls.

MusikLover: Toast is awesome **(A/N They r!)**

Wise Girl: You're random.

MusikLover: I'm not random. I'm just-OMGZ! A BIRD!

Wise Girl: I repeat, random.

Seaweed Brain: Yeah, birds fly in the sky.

MusikLover: No...freakin'...way

Wise Girl: *facepalm*

Seaweed Brain: *facepalm*

Lightning: *facepalm*

SonOfHades: *facepalm*

Warrior: *sharpens knife*

MusikLover: O.o um...Clarisse ... put down the knife...

Warrior: Nah, I don't think so...

Wise Girl: Well, we should better get ready for dinner.

Lightning: See ya!

Seaweed Brain: Can't wait for Capture the Flag

Warrior: So we'll pulverize you & your team!

Seaweed Brain: Look who's talkin'! ...Or writing. Yeah!

Warrior: Oh, you are so go-

SonOfHades: So we'll talk later. K, bye

Everyone: Bye

(MusikLover has logged off)  
(Seaweed Brain has logged off)  
(SonOfHades has logged off)  
(Wise Girl has logged off)  
(Lightning has logged off)  
(Warrior has logged off)

(SonsOfHermes1 has logged on)  
(SonsOfHermes2 has logged on)

SonsOfHermes1: Dang it Travis! I told you we were going to miss them!

SonsOfHermes2: Hey! You didn't say anything!

SonsOfHermes1: WHAT? Yes I did!

SonsOfHermes2: Um,... no you didn't

SonsOfHermes1: Yes I did!

SonsOfHermes2: No you didn't!

SonsOfHermes1: YES

SonsOfHermes2: NO

SonsOfHermes1: YES

SonsOfHermes2: NO

(MusikLover has logged on)

MusikLover: CONNOR! TRAVIS!

SonsOfHermes1 & SonsOfHermes2: AAAAAHHHHH!

(SonsOfHermes1 has logged off)  
(SonsOfHermes2 has logged off)

MusikLover: _sooo _gonna get them.

(MusikLover has logged off)


End file.
